As is well-known, business class aircraft seats offer passengers different comfort positions, from the seat position to a bed position that is substantially horizontal in flight.
Business class aircraft seat units have also been designed that offer both forward and aft facing seats, which are usually overlapping with one another to take advantage of the additional space at one passenger's feet to provide additional space for another passenger's upper body. Furthermore, these arrangements typically do not provide secondary seating arrangements for visiting passengers.
These business seat units are typically a conventional width used for business class passenger seats and therefore do not provide other options for passengers to be seated with their bodies in multiple orientations relative the orientation of the seat.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a seat unit having forward and aft facing arrangements that do not require any overlapping designs for bed positions. It may also be desirable to provide a seat unit having room for secondary seating for visiting passengers. It may further be desirable to provide a seat unit in which each seat is designed to accommodate multiple seating orientations.